


This Just In

by D_Prime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Prime/pseuds/D_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One news item affects five people in very different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Just In

**Author's Note:**

> More Starcraft crossover. Something about the combination of these two 'verses intrigues me.
> 
> This is set shortly after "Hear Me Calling" but isn't directly related to that story.

_This is Lydia Martin for UNN, coming to you live from Korhal. Disturbing news today as the Zerg Swarm launched an all-out offensive on the fringe world of Pridewater. Dominion officials were quick to dismiss the attack as "tactically insignificant". Though all local garrisons were destroyed in the opening minutes of the invasion, we've learned that most of the colonists were successfully evacuated by Hale's Hellhounds, a rebel organization led by notorious criminal Derek Hale.  
_

_***  
_

1\. Scott

He wonders, sometimes, if Derek remembers that he was Stiles' best friend once. That they grew up together, two colony kids always looking for trouble.

It's not something Scott likes to bring up, for obvious reasons. But watching Derek vacillate between hyperactive pacing and drunken uselessness, there are moments when he wants to slam his commander up against a wall and say something stupid like "I lost him too, you know."

He'd never say anything like that, of course, because Derek needs to believe that there's a way out: they'll find a cure for zerg infestation, they'll go to Char and punch a hole right through the Swarm, they'll drop right on top of the Prince of Blades and abracadabra, the kid with the big brown eyes will be back.

Scott, though... Scott knows the zerg killed Stiles a long time ago. He died on Tarsonis, and Scott mourned him, and he swore he'd see Chris Argent pay. Whatever's out there leading the zerg, it's not his friend. If he lets himself believe there's a part of Stiles - any part, however small - that would send alien monsters to rip through a defenseless colony... it'd be like losing him all over again.

No. Stiles is dead, and Derek's fooling himself. But that's okay. When the time comes, he trusts that Derek will see the truth, that he'll do what needs to be done. If he can't... well, Scott will be there.

And killing the Prince of Blades will be the easiest thing he's ever done.

 

2\. Allison

She likes chess. 

Her father disagrees, claims the game isn't as useful as people like to think - war is never orderly, the pieces never do what they're supposed to do, and there are never just two sides to a conflict.

It's just something else the Emperor and the Crown Princess disagree on. She wishes they saw eye-to-eye on more important things.

Chris Argent is a direct and forceful man. The report on Pridewater barely catches his interest for more than a few seconds - a ball of dirt in the middle of nowhere, no resources, no Dominion facilities, nothing at all of interest. (She has discreetly ordered General Finstock to "neglect" mentioning Hale's rescue of the colonists; it would only get the Emperor riled up and he's been somewhat pleasant these past few days.)

He dismisses Allison, the general and Pridewater with a wave of his hand, but Allison finds herself running through the report in her mind, over and over.

Pridewater. A useless world. There were at least a dozen other targets the Prince of Blades could have attacked that would have caused real damage to the Dominion. In fact, he'd had to turn a sizeable portion of his forces aside in order to claim a planet no one wanted.

It's probably a common occurrence in chess: your opponent makes a mistake, commits himself to a course of action that leaves him vulnerable, and you press that advantage for all it's worth. But her instincts tell her the Prince of Blades doesn't make mistakes. Not like that. Which means there's something more at work here, some motive she can't detect. 

She imagines sitting across a board from him, competing for the entire Koprulu Sector in a game of strategy and cunning. Could she beat him? Her father couldn't, not in all the years since the Prince of Blades crushed three entire fleets over the skies of Char. And it doesn't look like he'll be making much progress anytime soon.

For the first time, the thought of eventually becoming Empress of the Dominion is somewhat less appealing. The zerg will be her problem then... and she's rather sure they don't care much for chess either.

 

3\. Danny

When the nice blonde doctor wipes his face clean and asks for his name, all Danny can say is "Jackson's dead."

She pauses a moment, then gently waves a penlight in front of his eyes. Her nametag reads DR. ERICA REYES. She's pretty. Jackson would have liked her.

"I'm sorry." she says. "Was he a friend of yours?"

It all comes spilling out of him, every memory he has of Jackson Whittemore: the magistrate's son, a real asshole until you got to know him, and Danny did, and he was really the only friend Danny had on Pridewater, and Jackson never teased him about that crush he'd had on his science teacher, and Jackson always had the newest stuff from the Core Worlds, and Jackson took him to prom when his boyfriend turned out to be a cheating bastard, and they actually had a good time, and Jackson disappeared under a dozen zerglings and he was screaming and there was so much blood and Danny was being pulled back and marines were shooting at the mass of flesh and teeth and one of the zerglings looked Danny straight in the eye and it was chewing on Jackson's guts...

The doctor injects him with something and his eyelids feel heavy. He begs her not to let him sleep, but she promises that he won't dream.

He hopes that's true. He already knows he's going to be seeing Jackson for a long, long time.

 

4\. Abathur

**Infestation complete. No beneficial strains detected.**

****Infestation** complete. No beneficial strains detected.  
**

****Infestation** complete. Genetic anomaly detected. Useless for Swarm adaptation. Discarding.  
**

**Hypothesis: planetary biosphere insufficient for development of useful mutations.  
**

**Conclusion: planet unsuitable for assimilation.  
**

**Unconcerned. Prince of Blades leads Swarm. Prince of Blades ordered attack. Will continue work.  
**

****Infestation** complete. No beneficial strains detected...  
**

 

5\. Derek _  
_

He knows what it means, of course. _  
_

_"Where would I go?" Stiles repeats the question as he rests his head on Derek's chest. "I don't know. Somewhere far from the Confederacy, the Sons of Korhal, the protoss... all of it. I'd find some meaningless world out in the ass-end of space and settle down. Somewhere like Shiloh or Pridewater."_

_"You'd get bored fast." Derek points out.  
_

_Stiles just smirks and looks up at him. "Not if I had the right guy with me..."  
_

It's a message. A challenge. _He's dead. Stay away._

Derek watches the xel'naga artifact spin in its stasis field.

"Nice try, Stiles." he whispers.

It won't be long now.


End file.
